In the production of electromechanical devices, and in particular to that relating to the computer peripheral and numeric control process equipment fields, electrical signals must be converted to mechanical motion. Since the resultant motion, in its relationship to the exciting signal, is affected by many variables, such as friction, mechanical tolerances, spring tensions, load variations, etc., most devices provide a means to adjust either electrically or mechanically to compensate for these variations. The objective of such adjustments is to ensure that the motion occurs at the proper time in relation to other operations of the system, and to maximize the useful life of the equipment prior to the time when degradations of the system due to wear and other physical changes will cause operational failure.
It would be desirable to view the results of these adjustments during dynamic operation of the system, and there are some methods available. The stroboscope can provide a direct view of the operation, but lacks an efficient method of relating the motion to time or electrical signals. In systems where the displacement is very small, it would be difficult for the viewer to determine mechanical relationships, without some other optical method to magnify this motion. Relative distance measurements would be difficult to obtain using this type of equipment. Built-in devices such as tachometers, load cells, accelerometers, optical sensors, etc., can provide this desired capability in some cases, but due to size and cost restrictions, are limited in application.
It would be desirable to have a method of measuring relative distances during the dynamic operation of the device.
Another desired capability is the versatility to observe the results of the mechanical motion at various positions along the train of motion.
To make these objectives available to the various people who could use them, the device which provides these capabilities should be of a size and construction to be easily transported and installed for use. The skill to use the device should be within the normal talents of production and field service personnel.
The principal objects of the present invention are the satisfaction or fulfillment of the foregoing objectives.